Bravery
by ribellaaya
Summary: Apa sih keberanian itu? Bagaimana kalian mendefinisikan berani? Apa keberanian itu artinya tidak takut? Atau malah keberanian adalah mengabaikan rasa takutmu?


_**Disclamer:**_ _U__nfortunately__ I __don__'__t __own __J.K__ Rowling__'__s __plot__s__,__ characters,__ or __her __brain._

_**A/N:**_ Berhubung sudah sangat amat merindukan FHPI, saya ambil kesempatan saya satu jam sebelum masuk pelajaran bermain-main di sini…

_I__ hope__… __you __all __enjoy __this __story! __Don__'__t__ forget __to __review! _^_^

* * *

><p><strong>BRAVERY<br>**

**Ribella Lilt**

Aku tidak terlalu terkejut ketika mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts, ya, surat ini menegaskan apa yang selalu aku dan orang lain pikir: aku memang berbeda. Sementara itu, orangtuaku cukup terkejut. Kami dari lingkungan Muggle, tidak pernah mempercayai adanya sihir, dan yang kami tahu, sihir hanyalah cerita dan impian kekanak-kanakan.

Ketika aku pergi ke Hogwarts, aku tidak berharap banyak. Kupikir, anak-anak dari dunia sihir pasti tak akan banyak berbeda dengan anak-anak _Muggle_, mereka pasti berpikir aku aneh.

Di dalam kompartemen kereta, saat aku membaca di Sejarah Hogwarts bahwa di Hogwarts terdapat empat asrama yang berbeda, aku langsung tahu kemana aku akan diletakkan, jelas sekali: Ravenclaw. Dari uraian singkat buku itu, asrama itu kurang lebih adalah kumpulan anak-anak rajin yang agak tertutup. Aku merasa lega, karena mungkin aku akan berada di sekitar anak-anak seperti diriku sendiri.

Rasanya seperti sistem sekolah asrama biasa, kau akan dimasukkan ke dalam empat asrama yang masing-masing memiliki standar masing-masing; Berani, Cerdas, Cerdik–oh _well__—__Licik_, dan Setia. Aku mulai berpikir, bagaimana jika seorang anak memiliki keempat sifat tersebut, atau bagaimana jika sebaliknya, tidak memiliki keempat sifat tersebut? Apa yang akan terjadi pada anak tersebut, apakah ia akan dipulangkan? Dikucilkan?

.

.

Yang lain tampak begitu gugup dan khawatir sementara menunggu urutan nama mereka dipanggil, tapi aku agak mirip dengan Draco Malfoy, dalam arti bahwa aku tahu kemana aku akan pergi dan tidak lagi membuang-buang waktu untuk khawatir. Ketika namaku dipanggil, aku tidak berjalan gemetar ke bangku. Aku melangkah dengan percaya diri, duduk dengan tegak dan hanya menunggu Topi Seleksi meneriakkan nama asrama yang sudah aku tahu. Topi Seleksi jatuh ke atas kepalaku dan aku menutup mataku secara otomatis.

"Kau satu dari sekian anak yang pintar... tetapi agak egois. Eh?" suara berbisik itu bergaung di telingaku.

"Aku kira begitu," mengangkat alis mataku, aku mencoba bercakap dengan Topi Seleksi, beberapa anak sebelumku melakukan hal yang sama tadi.

"Ya," topi itu merespon. "Aku tahu, kau ingin menjadi seorang Ravenclaw, bukan? Tapi aku pikir kau bukanlah seorang Ravenclaw, Sayang. Aku tahu ada yang lebih berharga dari sekedar otakmu." Topi itu berpendapat.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akui, mungkin kau memang benar..."

"Gryffindor akan mengajarkanmu banyak hal, dan mungkin kau akan membantu memberikan sedikit sumbangan detensi di sana-sini."

"Detensi?" aku mengernyit, terkejut tentu saja. "Aku tak pernah berniat untuk melanggar peraturan!"

"Kita akan melihat ke depannya," Topi itu bergumam geli. "Yah, aku tahu kau pasti akan menjadi terbaik sekalipun kau di Ravenclaw, tapi kau tak akan pernah berkembang di sana. Percayalah, Miss Granger."

"Lalu? Ke mana aku akan dimasukan? Tentu bukan Slytherin, kan?"

"Jangan bergurau, kau akan mati di sana. Ada tempat di mana kau akan bersinar lebih terang."

Aku tak menjawab lebih baik diam menunggu. Satu, dua, tiga... Topi itu menjerit,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ada tepuk tangan liar dari kiri, dan cahaya menyilaukan saat membuka mataku. Profesor wanita itu, mengambil Topi Seleksi dari kepalaku. Aku mengerjap bingung dan berdiri bergetar. Terkejut, mungkinkah? Setahuku, Gryffindor itu tempat untuk orang-orang berani. Orang yang berpikir dengan hati mereka, bukan dengan otak mereka. Aku merasa sangat lemas, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena pilihan Topi Seleksi berbeda dengan pilihanku pada awalnya.

Kuharap Topi Seleksi tidak salah menempatkanku. Ia telah melakukan hal itu bertahun-tahun, bukan? Jadi, tidak mungkin ia keliru, keputusannya pastilah beralasan. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain setuju, karena ia sudah memutuskan. Walaupun hingga sekarang, bagaimanapun aku memikirkannya, aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa aku ditempatkan di Gryffindor. Apakah itu berarti aku seorang yang berani? Aku tidak merasa berani. Sebenarnya, apa sih keberanian itu? Bagaimana kalian mendefinisikan 'berani'? Apa keberanian itu artinya tidak takut? Atau malah keberanian adalah mengabaikan rasa takutmu? Apakah keberanian adalah ketika kau berbicara saat disuruh diam, atau saat sedang diam dan kau diminta untuk berbicara, kau berani maju? Dan pengecut, bagaimana dengan itu?

Apapun jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, mulai kini aku adalah seorang Gryffindor, dan bukan seorang Ravenclaw.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah menggubris komentar Ronald Weasley, namun saat Halloween tiba semuanya berubah. Seperti mimpi buruk? Apa itu hal yang semua orang pikirkan tentang aku? Apa itu sebabnya tak ada yang mau berbicara padaku, duduk di sebelahku, atau bahkan mungkin berbasa-basi denganku?

Jadilah, aku menghabiskan malam Halloween pertamaku di kamar mandi perempuan dalam pelukan air mata, perasaanku bercampur baur, di satu sisi ada kebencian pada diriku sendiri karena bertingkah selemah ini, di sisi lain aku berkeinginan menemukan Ron lalu mengutuknya hingga ia minta maaf.

Lalu Troll itu datang, dan aku mulai panik. Pada awalnya kupikir itu hanya murid-murid bising atau hal-hal bodoh yang mereka lakukan untuk berbuat onar. Ketika aku mengintip dari celah pintu, ada raksasa besar dengan bongkahan kayu di tangannya yang sedang ia ayun-ayunkan. Seketika aku membeku di tempat, memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa lolos dari raksasa ini. Aku mutlak menjadi beku di tempat, sejenak batinku menjerit, apa-apaan sekolah ini, membiarkan monster mengerikan berkeliaran di koridornya.

Aku memutuskan untuk merangkak keluar dan merunduk di bawah wastafel dalam upaya lebih dekat dengan pintu keluar...

Tapi itu ide terbodoh yang pernah terlintas di kepalaku.

Troll itu bertambah ganas seiring berjalannya waktu, pemukulnya–bongkahan kayunya—terus mendekat ke arahku. _A__ku __sudah__ sejengkal__ dengan__ kematian_, pikirku pendek saat itu. Saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka mengerikan.

Harry Potter, dan kejutan dari segala kejutan malam Halloween, Ron ada di belakangnya.

Semua tampak kabur, pada saat itu, sampai akhirnya aku tersadar dari transku. Dan mendengar Ron berteriak,_ "__Wingard__u__im __Leviosa!__"_ (Mantranya salah! Tapi dia benar-benar memperhatikan ketika aku mengoreksinya.) Pemukul kayu Troll itu melayang dan jatuh mengenai kepala Troll itu sendiri. Saat aku hampir ingin berterima kasih kepada mereka, bersamaan Profesor Snape, dan Profesor McGonagall datang dan menjeblak pintu. Aku mengerutkan kening. Mereka baru saja menyelamatkanku, hidupku! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mendapatkan detensi karena itu. Jadi, ragu-ragu aku membuka mulut dan berbohong. Huh, Topi itu benar.

Aku tidak pernah melihat guru-guruku begitu terkejut, seakan-akan aku baru saja mengaku kepada Profesor McGonagall bahwa aku mendapatkan nilai bagus dengan cara curang. Ia mengambil poin asramaku, Gryffindor. Sampai akhirnya terungkap bahwa ini konfrontasi Quirrel-mort, ya begitulah aku dan Harry mengenang tragedi itu.

Aku tak pernah menduga, teman terdekatku pada saat itu adalah anak laki-laki. Ya, dalam sekejap mata, aku mulai mencintai Ron dan Harry.

Ron, ia jauh lebih rumit. Dia lucu dan pintar dalam bermain catur, dia tempramental dan kadang menyebalkan, dia sering cemburu terhadap hubunganku dengan Harry. Dia memang rumit dijelaskan, entah mengapa... aku sering berdebat dengan Ron, saat mengerjakan esai, atau sekedar membaca buku. Hanya itu yang aku ingat dari dia kurasa.

Harry, bagiku adalah saudara, sahabat, dan anak yang dapat diandalkan. Dia mencintai Quidditch dan makanan manis, sering berkeliaran di koridor-koridor sekolah pada malam hari dengan jubah gaibnya. Aku sering menjelajahi kastil dengannya. Saat berkeliaran, Harry lebih banyak tertawa dan sering menceritakan kecurigaan pada Profesor Snape dan ketidak sukaannya pada Malfoy. Dulu saat pertama sekali aku mengenalnya sebagai Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup, aku selalu mengira seorang pahlawan akan selalu mematuhi aturan dan pastinya berani, tapi tidak dengan Harry, dia juga suka _tuh_ melanggar aturan. Harry pemberani, ya, tapi pada dasarnya ia hanya anak biasa seperti aku, seperti semua orang. Dia peduli hal-hal biasa, seperti banyak orang, dan ia benar-benar hanya ingin menyesuaikan diri dan memiliki kehidupan yang normal. Harry telah menghadapi hal yang mengerikan lebih dari siapapun yang aku tahu, tapi ia tak pernah menginginkan semua perhatian itu. Ia hanya ingin menjadi anak yang biasa – normal.

Ya, aku diberkati sahabat-sahabat yang luar biasa di sini.

.

.

Sampai saat ini juga, saat aku sedang berada di dekat Pangeran Kegelapan, dan saat aku sedang berlutut di samping mayat Ron dengan kegelapan hati luar biasa, di sini aku mematung di ruangan apa entah di Malfoy Manor.

Bodoh. Aku harusnya bisa bersembunyi.

"Di mana dia?" ia menuntut sekali lagi. "Apa kau pikir ini ancaman omong kosong, _Mudblood? _Apa kau pikir sahabatmu itu, darah-pengkhianat-miskin akan bangkit lagi?" dia tertawa kejam. "Kau menyedihkan, _Mudblood._ Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mendengar tangisan konyolmu itu, cepat jawab!" ia kembali mendesak.

"Aku tidak menangis," aku mengangkat wajahku, untuk menunjukkan kepadanya mata dingin dan tanpa air mata. Aku berdiri di depannya. "Kau pikir, kau tak kalah menyedihkan, eh... Tom? Di mana keberanianmu jika nyatanya kau takut mati sebegitu besarnya, di mana akalmu untuk mengalahkan kematian itu? Bahkan kau amat amatir dan bodoh dalam membuat horcrux-horcruxmu?" alisku terangkat, tersenyum menantang.

"Jadi, kau seorang Gryffindor pemberani sekarang, bukan Gryffindor yang pintar lagi… tak takut mati rupanya?" ia kembali terkekeh kejam, sementara aku terus menatapnya semakin lama semakin dalam, dulu waktu di sekolah dasar aku sering melakukan ini juga kepada musuh-musuhku, berharap otoritas tatapanku berlaku saat itu. Sayangnya yang aku hadapi bukanlah anak perempuan seusiaku.

"Kepintaran dan keberanian, sebelas dua belas. Cih... aku hidup atau mati kau tak akan pernah tahu di mana Harry, bukan? Bunuh saja aku kalau kau mau. Jangan lakukan omong kosong seperti ini!" Sejak kapan aku bisa berkata-kata serapi itu di depan musuhku?

"_As you wish, Mudblood..."_

Seperkian detik sebelum cahaya hijau itu mengelincir mulus dari setan itu, aku tahu apa itu arti keberanian, dan mengapa aku menjadi seorang Gryffindor.

Maafkan aku Harry...

Terlambat. Untuk. Ini.

_._

_And without you I don't know what I'd do_

_I could never ever live a day with out you_

_Hear with me, do you see you're all I need_

…

_And I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life I will be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay*****_

.

_*****I will be – Avril Lavigne ft. Leona Lewis_

**A/N:** Well here is a list of all the wonderful people that reviewed, alerted, and favorited 'A Different Sorting'!

**Kokyuu**** claire ****potter**, TK-u, **yowkid**, Glacial Supremacy, **Eve ****Lunatique**, Ryanarillo Q. Evanstreet, **black-mudblood**, Chellesmere, **Ra-ra****Lucifer**, unresponsible-man, **Regina ****Noir**, Andini Malfoy, **valentina14**, Karerurippe, **Beatrixmalf**, ridan-chan.

And… doubly special thanks to my beta-reader Kak Lily, karena sudah mereview fanfic yang sebelumnya dan membeta fanfic yang ini.

Dan,

**Terima**** kasih ****banyak** sudah membaca sampai di sini, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Sampaikan di review yaa =)


End file.
